ATAC Goes Missing
by Karen Hardy
Summary: Some of the best agents of ATAC (American Teens Against Crime) are going missing, and Hardys are no exception. NOTE : Karen's birthday was April 21st, and Janessa's was May 9th, so they're 14 now. I think this story is only K , but I rated it T just to be safe.
1. Mini Intro

I didn't know how to intro this story, so here's my short summary.

The best ATAC (American Teens Against Crime) agents have been disappearing. So far the missing agents are : Drew Martin, Gabby Vargas, Amber Willen, Melissa Taylor, Stephanie Barajas, Madison Frye, Logan Meek, Sophia Winslow, Lucia Marquez, & Vijay Patel. All the missing agents had top clearance within ATAC and were highly skilled and well rounded. Frank, Joe, Karen, & Janessa all have top clearance within ATAC and are highly skilled and well rounded. No wonder, they're next.


	2. Chapter 1

Karen's POV

Ow. Headache of the century. The last thing I remember is walking home from the corner store with Janessa, her being knocked down and me being grabbed. Then it's all foggy.

"Melissa, stop poking her. It's not gonna make her wake up any faster."

"It will too." the voice I knew to be Melissa's said as I became aware of said poking.

"Ow.." I groaned.

"Told ya so." Melissa stated proudly.

"Oh, will you shut up."

I know that other voice. I met the owner at an ATAC conference. I opened my eyes. I'm laying down on a small cot in a small room. Two people are standing over me.

"Amber?" I asked, wanting to verify.

"You bet." she responded.

"I'm glad the first thing I see is a familiar face." I said.

"What am I chopped liver?" Melissa complained jokingly.

"Hi Melissa." I grinned at her despite the pain.

"Hey Karen."

"Where are we? Is anyone else around?" I asked them.

"Everyone's here. All of the missing agents." Amber answered.

"Everyone? Sophia? Drew? Madison? Vijay?" I inquired.

"Yup."

"I'll be back later. I've got some people to tell that you're awake." Melissa excused herself.

"Okay."

Amber nodded.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Some old prison somewhere. The place is a maze. We have yet to find any windows that face outside." Amber informed me, before saying, "Hey Vijay."

"I heard about Karen's arrival & awakening from Melissa and I thought I'd come to see her." Vijay announced as he walked in.

"Vijay," I smiled and sat up, immediately regretting doing so as it made my head swim, "The boys will be happy to know you're okay."

Vijay made a face.

"What, aren't you happy to know I'm okay?" he asked pretending to be upset.

"Of course I am!" I told him, playing along, "So, they just let us wander around? Unsupervised?"

"We get to wander, but not unsupervised. There are cameras everywhere," Amber said in response to my inquiry.

"And we haven't found any exits yet." Vijay interjected.

"Hmm. I feel like I need to walk around. Wanna come?" I asked.

"No thanks," Amber turned me down.

"Amber, I don't think it's a question." Vijay commented, standing up.

"Exactly." I said, "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 2

Karen's POV

Vijay and I walked around, Amber snuck away at some point, and we ran into many familiar faces.

One boy stood off to the side scowling at everyone, and I couldn't remember where I knew him from. I pointed.

"Vijay, who is that?" I asked quietly.

"That's Eric. I met him when I got here."

"How much do you know about him?"

"Not much. He says he's with ATAC, and I'm pretty sure I've seen him before, at something involving ATAC."

Sophia walked over to us looking a bit awkward.

"Hey Vijay." she said, "Um, Karen … Your sister is here."

"Take me to her." I requested. I had been expecting this.

"Want me to tag along?" Vijay asked.

"Of course I do." I said.

"Then let's go."

We walked for a long time through long corridors with lots of turns before finally arriving at a room not unlike the one I woke up in.

"Jen?" I said quietly kneeling by her side.

"What is …" she mumbled.

"You are now among the missing ATAC agents." Vijay filled her in.

"Oh… Ow…"

"Come on. A good walk will do you good." I told her.

"We've got to hurry." Vijay said, "It's almost roll call."

"Roll call?"

"Yeah. It's how they guarantee we don't leave. We all come and line up, and if you miss roll call … well, let's just say you get in some bad trouble." Vijay answered.

"How bad?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask Melissa. She got in trouble, but not for missing roll."

"What for then?"

Vijay paused for a moment.

"That's her business. I shouldn't have said anything about it. Let's go. We'll be late." he said.

The three of us showed up just in time, and tagged on to the end of the line. A tall strong looking man was staring us all down.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it isn't polite to stare?" Melissa asked him spitefully.

I smiled. I think I know how Melissa got in trouble.

"Did nobody ever teach you to respect your superiors?" he shot back.

"She was taught to respect her superiors, but you aren't superior to her." I interjected.

He gave me a glare that clearly said 'but out'. Vijay put a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and continued into a rampage.

"In fact I'll bet you aren't superior to anyone. You are way too stupid to attempt something like this on your own," I snapped, "You obviously have a benefactor, since you couldn't possibly afford to finance something this big and sophisticated, and you undoubtedly have someone to do the thinking that's way beyond your dumb monkey brain."

He scowled.

"You two," he pointed at Melissa and myself, "With me. Now."


	4. Chapter 3

Janessa's POV

Even after they got back they were happy.

"Just one question for you two. Are you crazy?" I asked.

They paused.

"Hmmm … Maybe just a little." Karen said fighting a smile.

"I don't deny my insanity. Bye!" Melissa said.

She turned and ran out.

"You guys!"

I threw a my pillow at Karen. She smiled ear to ear, reminding me of the Cheshire Cat.

"Mr. Cat," I began, starting to grin myself, "Which direction should I go?"

"That depends entirely on where you are going." she responded.

"Oh, anywhere really."

"Then it really doesn't matter which way you go!"

Karen doubled up in laughter.

"Can it Cheshire."

She stood up and bowed exaggeratedly.

"Thank you, thank you." she said in a voice as though she'd won an Oscar.

I shook my head.

"Let's go to bed."

"Second the notion my dear Alice." she laughed and threw my pillow back at me.

That action caused a very loud pillow fight that drew Amber and Sophia from next door. The pillow fight, which by the time it ended, involved all of the girls, took over most of the night. We all slept late the next day, very late. Vijay found it hilarious.

"Were you up all night?!" he asked between laughs, after walking in to see us strewn about on the floor and the cots.

As one voice we said, "Maybe …"

"See ya later." He said laughing.

"Bye."

"Peace."

"Goodbye."

"See ya."

"Later."

"Bye bye."

"Peace out Vijay."


	5. Chapter 4

Janessa's POV

Within two days Frank showed up, Karen got in trouble for talking back, and I got in trouble for accidentally missing roll call. Oh, and they installed an overhead announcements speaker, what with all of the trouble Karen and Melissa were causing.

"We just get unsupervised free roam?" Frank asked.

"Free roam, yes." Karen said.

"Unsupervised, no." I finished.

"The place is crawling with cameras and microphones." Karen continued, "Watch this."

She picked up a little black thing on a cord.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that eavesdropping is rude?" she yelled into it.

I stifled a laugh.

"Hardy," the overhead boomed, "You know where to go."

I sighed.

"See ya later."

"Bye."

She walked away down the hall.

"What are we gonna do about her?" Frank sounded like he was at his wits end.

"Haven't the faintest." I responded.

Vijay walked up behind us, and before he even said a word, I said, "Hello Vijay."

"How did you know it was me?" he asked incredulously.

"Please. She can tell whether it's me or Joe walking up behind her at home." Frank informed Vijay bluntly.

"Wow."

"Hey. Everyone here is among the best that ATAC has to offer. I earned my spot." I said.

"Hmm …" Vijay contemplated.

"See you boys later." I said breaking off.

"Where are you going?" Frank asked.

"I'm gonna walk around."

"Okay. See ya later."

"K. Peace."

As I walked away I muttered to no one in particular, "I swear, sometimes Karen and Melissa are true delinquents."

Unexpectedly Frank then asked, "What does that make you?"

"Their brain."

We smiled.


	6. Chapter 5

Karen's POV

I woke up and heard a commotion in the hall.

"Jen!" I woke my sister, "Jen, something's happening."

"Huh?"

"Come on!"

"Fine."

We walked out into the hall to find Drew and Melissa arguing with Eric.

"What's going on?" I asked my brothers when I got out.

"Eric was insulting you two behind your back and Melissa and Drew stood up to take him on." Joe answered.

"They're not even related! Why should they care about each other?! They aren't family! And they're stupid to think that they are!" Eric yelled.

"Apologize. Now." Drew growled.

He was steaming. Melissa was trying to attack Eric, ready to tear him limb from limb, but Vijay was holding her back.

"Why you little!" she screamed angrily.

"Hey!" I yelled over the commotion. Everyone went silent.

"Butt out. This is none of your business." Eric said.

"None of our business?!" Janessa asked incredulously, "How is it none of our business, pray tell, when you're talking about us?"

"It completely their business!" Drew yelled.

The cacophony now had to restrain not only Melissa, but Drew as well.

"One second."

I walked over and punched Eric in the jaw. Melissa and Drew broke free of Vijay and charged. An all out brawl began resulting in Vijay, Melissa, me, Amber, Gabby, Lucia, Sophia, Madison, Drew, and Janessa all getting in trouble.

"Eric started everything! Why isn't he in trouble!" I screamed.

"Shut up." said the guard who came to restrain us.

We were placed in solitary confinement as punishment for the fight. This is going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 6

Karen's POV

When we got out of solitary confinement, we decided to formulate a plan. A plan that started with interrogating Eric.

"Were you not in trouble, because you are working for our captors?!" I asked angrily.

"No!"

Eric tried to defend himself, but we had him cornered with nowhere to run.

"Be honest!" Joe told him.

"Fine. No!"

"Liar!" Melissa yelled.

"I'm telling the truth!" He held up has hands, displaying a ring on his left hand. That's when it clicked.

"Where did you get that ring?" I asked.

"What is it Karen?" Joe asked.

"That ring belongs to Alexander Cartel, codename Malik." I said, "If you remember Joe, he held dad in a place not unlike this in Acapulco, Mexico."

"I remember. It was, what, four years ago?"

"Yeah, about that. If this is the same place, I think I know how to get out."

"I didn't know you remembered me Karen." came a familiar voice on the overhead.

"I wish I didn't, Malik."

"Honestly, I wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Honestly, I wish you wouldn't hold us captive. I guess we're both looking for disappointment." I responded icily.

"Hmm. Oh well." The overhead beeped off.

"Told you so." I said to Joe.

"Yeah, yeah." Frank said, "You said you know how to get out."

"Yes, all we have to do is-"

I didn't get to finish my explanation. A strong guard came up behind me and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Hey! Let go of her!"

Melissa was the first to act. She charged at the guard and began punching him in an attempt get me loose. Frank, Joe, and Vijay lunged as well. Eric snuck off. The guard attempted to carry me away, so, as a last-ditch resort, I bit down hard on his hand.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Our onslaught continued, and I got away. My friends and family stood in front of me shielding me.

"You're not safe anymore." the man said shaking his finger at me.

"What makes you think you are?" Melissa said holding up her fists.

The others followed suit. He turned on his heel and left.

"Besides, we weren't safe in the first place, we just felt a false sense of security." Sophia said seriously. A few people nodded.

"Where's Eric?" I asked.

"The guard grabbing you was probably a ruse so he could get away." Amber said.

"Most likely." Vijay commented.

"Okay. That confirms he was a traitor. They're probably going to seal all the exits because I know how to get out."

"Probably." Vijay said.

"So we're back at square one." Sophia interjected.

"Not necessarily." I said. "I've got a plan."


	8. Chapter 7

Janessa's POV

"Okay sis. Answer me. Who is Malik?"

"He was a double agent dad caught, they used to be friends. It was really hard on dad to have to arrest him."

"Oh. Well, what is this genius plan of yours?" I asked.

The plan was unfolded. We would stand in the blind spot of the camera and then someone else would stand where the camera can see them and they have the microphone, so the mic that's attached to that camera will be picking up them, and not us. So we planned, and carried out our plan. Melissa and Amber were our decoys.

"Yo Ambar! Look at that dopey eared marshmallow dude! He looks so yummy."

"You mean the fat squirrel bruh that...uh...uh...is pregnant?"

"Yo yeah dude! The dork over there! He should join the circus! Oh….wait….I think he's already in one!"

"I think you're some random person looking through someone's window. It's really creepy."

Melissa smiled creepily as she looked up at the camera.

"I'm not the one looking through the window. I am in the room!" I think whoever was watching the tape thought Melissa needed mental help. I'm surprised we got away with it.


	9. Chapter 8

Janessa's POV

Standing in front of the exit Karen spoke.

"That was too easy. There will definitely be something on the other side of this door, and it ain't gonna be pretty," she said, "Everybody get a partner, and keep them safe."

The group mumbled in agreement. I was with Karen, Amber with Melissa, Joe with Frank, Vijay with Drew, Lucia with Gabby, Logan with Sophia, and Stephanie with Madison.

"Let's move out."

Karen opened the door and we were ripped away from our pairs.

"Jen!" Karen yelled as I was torn from her side.

"Back to back now!" Vijay yelled.

I watched Vijay, Karen, Drew, Amber, Joe, Lucia, and Melissa back up forming a circle. Then I surveyed the area. Madison and Frank were out cold, Logan and Stephanie were trying to rouse them, there was me fighting against the man holding me from my sister, brother, and friends, Gabby threw some pretty good punches before getting ambushed from behind, and Sophia fighting against someone attempting, and to my delight, failing to tie her up.

"So, you really thought you could get out?"

Malik surveyed us happily. He looked and sounded as though we were his dinner guests and not his prisoners.

"Let us go." Karen demanded, "Now."

He didn't move.

"Actually, I have a surprise for you and your sister. Oh Louis? Come see your daughter."

My breath caught in my chest painfully. My father was walking toward us.


	10. Chapter 9

Karen's POV

No. This isn't happening. Jen's dad is behind bars. Yet here he was plain as day walking towards his former daughter.

"Hello honey." He teased.

I lost it.

"Get away from her!" I yelled.

He turned away from her to face me.

"I remember you. You annoying brat. You cost me greatly. I'll make you pay." He had malice in his eyes when he looked at us.

"Not if we have anything to say about it."

Melissa held up her fists. Our remaining free friends and family surrounded me.

"Here's the deal. Your decision, brat." Louis looked pointedly at me. "All of them get to go free. You stay. No escape plans. No nothing."

"Your choice Karen." Malik commented.

Exclamations of no and don't do it were heard from our friends and family.

"One more condition. Leave them alone, forever." I demanded.

"Done."

"Fine."

I started to walk away from my friends and family. Joe put his hand my shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

I nodded and walked up to let Malik bind my hands together, then asked, "Do I get to say goodbye?"

Everyone was released and many a hug was exchanged. Janessa took my hands in hers and said, sobbing, "You don't have to do this."

"You would for me. I do have to do this."

I held her close. I felt like it was just us two in the world until she was ripped away from me again and I was shoved roughly into the back of a car.

"Goodbye." She said before the door closed.

I waved out the back window and I stared until I couldn't see her anymore.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

She was gone.


	11. Chapter 10

Karen's POV

I was bored. So I decided to annoy my captors. I would normally feel sorry for them, but it was Jen's dad and Malik, so I didn't.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

"Why are we going there?"

"You'll find out."

"Are we going to be there soon?"

"You'll find out."

"Are you going to say anything other than you'll find out?"

"You'll find out."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"You'll find out."

"Are we there yet?"

"You'll find out when we're there."

"So you are going to say things other than you'll find out then?"

"You'll find out."

"Are you going to say anything that isn't a question?" Malik asked.

It was the first time he had spoken.

"Are you going to tell me why you need me? Or why you kidnapped the original kids?"

"You'll find out."

"I wasn't asking you."

"I'm not telling why I need you for, but eventually you'll fi-"

"I'll find out. I get it. You guys are boring."

"You're a prisoner! What do you expect?!" Louis shouted.

"Am I allowed to answer that?" I asked.

"No!" They yelled.


	12. Chapter 11

Janessa's POV

I stood in shock after seeing the car pull away. Frank came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Sh-sh-she's gone." I whispered.

I turned around and began to sob horribly. Frank patted my back and tried to console me.

"You would have done this for her. Would you want her to cry?" He asked.

I sniffed, "No."

"Do you think, for her sake, you can cope?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Okay."

I pushed my brother away as he tried pick me up.

"D-don't c-carry me." I said, "It's a long walk."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and the hike began. It was a long way to town, considering that we were 34 miles away from Acapulco. At some point Melissa and Amber began to sing obnoxiously. Soon everyone but Frank and Vijay were singing.

"Will you ever shut up?" Vijay asked.

As one voice we yelled,"No!"

We then resumed our song.

It was actually starting to make me feel better. I looked to my left to ask Karen her opinion and my heart sunk remembering that she was gone. I sighed.

"Janessa? You looked so happy," Vijay asked with concern,"Was it me telling you to quiet down? I'm sorry."

"No. It's not you. I turned to ask Karen her opinion and …"

My voice broke.

"And she wasn't there. I understand."

"We'll camp out here for the night." Frank called.

I hadn't even noticed the darkness. We set up the tents we stole from Malik and paired up. It was the same pairs as when we came out the door. I got my own tent. I cried myself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Janessa's POV

We are all hungry and tired.

"Don't worry guys. We're only one mile away." Frank called.

That earned a cheer from us all, no matter how tired. Even Melissa looked faint, but she didn't let it stop her from singing American Idiot and getting everyone to sing along.

"I see town!" Gabby yelled.

We took off running. We yelled and whooped and screamed running through town. Melissa wasn't the only one who looked crazy this time I'm sure. We ran all the way to the police station.

Out of breath, I said to the officer at the counter, "Do you speak english?"

"Yes. What do you need?" he asked.

"We are the missing American kids." Melissa told him.

His eyes widened.

"I thought that there were fourteen of you."

He looked very puzzled.

"There used to be," I paused, "Can you call our families?"

"Of course."

The euphoria of finding the police station and going home had worn off. I was missing Karen again.

"When will it go away?" I said softly out loud.

"Heartache?"

I turned around to find Sophia standing behind me.

"Yeah."

"Honestly, I don't think it does. It hasn't for me."

"How do you cope?"

"I take into account that I wouldn't want their life to stop on my behalf. It takes a while, but it's kinda all I can do. I'll let you think about it."

She left and I let it sink in. Maybe someday I will come to terms with it. After all Karen wouldn't want me to be unhappy.


	14. Chapter 13

Karen's POV

"No."

"You don't have a choice."

"No way."

"Kar-"

"I'll die first."

"That can be arranged."

"Louis, butt out."

"Hey!"

"For once Malik and I agree. But out."

"It's just a video."

"What part of no don't you get?"

"What part of you haven't got a choice don't you get?!"

"All of it."

Malik wants me to make a video to send my family, who thankfully have been confirmed as home and safe.

"Come on. At least sit down."

"Fine."

I sat. The chair brought up cuffs like the ones in movies. I was stuck.

"Ha!"

I should have anticipated that.

"Darn it!" I yelled.

Louis was overcome with laughter.

"I can't believe you fell for that!"

"Oh shut up."

"I'll get everything ready. Louis, you've got free reign."

"Huh?" I was confused.

"You need to be hurt, and I want the pain to be genuine."

"You're sick."

"Thank you. Louis? Get a move on."

Louis was overjoyed to be causing me harm. I tried very hard not to let him see how much it hurt, but on occasion, I did let it slip.


	15. Chapter 14

Karen's POV

Everything was set. Camera, me bloodied up and bruised, and Malik looking entirely too pleased.

"Hello? Hello? Fenton?"

"Malik?!"

"Yes. Would you like to see your daughter?"

"What have you done to her?!"

"Oh, nothing compared to what I've got planned. See?"

Malik stepped aside revealing me to my horror stricken father… and sister.

"Oh, Karen." Janessa whispered.

"Honey…" My father couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's okay. I've only had them about a hour. Think of it like movie makeup, only real." I wasn't being very consoling. Jen looked like she was going to faint.

"Hold out for me, okay Jen?"

She nodded.

"Karen, do you know where you are?"

"I know I'm still in Mexico, but other than that, not a clue." I said sadly.

"That's okay hun. I didn't expect you to anyway."

"It was worth a shot." Janessa put in.

"Yeah."

"Sorry to cut this short," Malik said, "but I have demands for you to take back to the organization."

"What Malik?" My father asked angrily.

Malik took out a piece of paper. He wrote a whole speech? I might die of boredom. This is all way too cliche.

"In exchange for the release of Karen Louise Hardy, I wish for the agents Fenton Hardy, Carla Willen, Laurence Taylor, Haden Frye, Leanne Winslow, Amira Marquez, & Tyler Patel to collect her, as well as twelve-hundred dollars. Deal?"

"No!" I screeched.

"I will mail the demands to you," Malik said,"Until then, goodbye."


	16. Chapter 15

Janessa's POV

"Frank! Joe!"

I ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Jen! Jen, calm down. What's up?" Frank asked.

"Karen. He hurt Karen. I didn't think he'd let him. He did."

"What? Explain." Joe said walking out of his room.

"I was in the study helping dad with finding as much on Malik as we could, when we got a video call, from Malik."

"And Karen?" Joe asked.

"She's hurt. She's hurt bad. And what's worse is she said it was recent. Don't you get it? Malik let my dad hurt Karen so it would get to me. It was just makeup for the call, but real."

I remembered the part about the older agents. I realized.

"It's all an elaborate trick. He wants the parents of the original kids to come out of retirement."

"What?!"

"He wants the parents of the kids to come out. It's all a game to him."

I ran into my room with the boys at my heels calling for an explanation. I sat down at my desk and began a call to all the kids, (we'd kept in touch). One by one the faces of eight confused ATAC kids showed up.

"What's up?"

"Hey!"

"What's new with you?"

"What's goin' on?"

"Nice to see ya."

"What's happening?"

"Anything new?"

"How're you doing?"

"Guys! Karen is in deep trouble!" I said.

"We know," Sophia said, "Malik has her."

"No. He's hurt her!"

"What?!"

"No way."

"Please say you're kidding."

"No joke, sadly."

"What are we going to do?"

"Meet us at ATAC headquarters in two hours. Bring all the gear and gadgetry you own."

"Okay."

"Done."

"See ya there."

"Righto."

"Bye."

"Till' then."

"Goodbye."

"Peace."

They signed off.

"You want to go get her." Joe said.

"Correction, we are going to get her."

"Janessa, I don't think this is a good idea." Frank stated, "Like you said, it's all a game to him. It's sick and twisted, and I am starting to doubt Malik's sanity. We can't do this. We'll end up being bait too."

"I'm willing to take that risk, for Karen."

My brothers looked at me with sympathy. I was on the brink of tears.

"Jen, we can't just go rushing into things." Joe tried to say.

I shook my head.

"If you aren't coming, don't tell."

"We won't let you go alone."

"Then stop fighting and get your stuff."

We arrived and one by one so did everyone else. Once we are all together I took charge.

"Vijay, how did you get a twelve seater van?"

"Since he retired my dad has done tours."

"Will he notice it's gone?"

"Yeah, but I have permission and he has no tours until next week."

"Let's go."

We piled in and I got ready. We're going to get her back. I hope. We were tracking the signal from the video call. Soon we were standing outside the door.

"There will definitely be something on the other side of this door, and it ain't gonna be pretty. Let's move out."

History repeated itself. We were snatched the second the door opened. My sister watched me with horror filled eyes.

"I knew you'd come," Malik said smiling as I went unconscious.


	17. Chapter 16

Janessa's POV

I woke up in a small room with no one else. It was bright white, giving the illusion of infinite depth. It was hard to focus since there was nothing to focus on.

Malik's voice sounded from a loudspeaker.

"Now that everyone is awake, we can begin. Now, each of you are outstanding in some field."

I groaned. He's playing with our strengths.

"You will have that put to the test. Challenges have been set up, and pairs made based off of your abilities. Have fun."

A partner? Who would I end up with? The wall in front of me and the wall behind be lifted up, revealing my partner.

"Drew?" I asked.

"Janessa," he said with recognition,"Where are we?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, but he said we'll have to use our strengths to get out. What are your qualifications?"

"I'm calm under pressure and skilled in hand to hand combat," he said,"You?"

"Cool. I'm observant and a good shot, plus I can solve puzzles and I'm good with technology."

"Nice. So what do we do?" He asked.

"I'm not quite sure." I answered honestly, "This is kinda reminding me of a cross between Mazerunner and the Hunger Games. You know?"

"Yeah. I could see that."

"Should we just walk?" I asked.

There was a long hall in front of us.

"I don't think there's any use in just standing here. Let's look around first."

"Good idea."

We searched the area we were standing in. All we found was a panel in the wall with rations. We walked down the hall and soon came up against a wall with a locked door. Next to the door was a desk with a computer.

"Your job." Drew said.

I sat down.

"Welcome." said the computer,"Password?"

Drew and I shared a glance.

"Is there a hint?" I asked.

"Where are the children from?"

I thought for a moment.

"ATAC." I answered.

"Password accepted. What would you like to do?"

"View exit plans." I requested.

"Exit plans were deleted at 0300 hours."

"It was worth a shot. Wait. 0300 hours? What time is it now?"

"It is currently approximately 1500 hours on the nineteenth day of the fifth month."

"It's going off of a 24 hour clock, so that means it's about three o'clock."

"Correct," said the computer, "Are you finished?"

"No. How do we open this door?"

"Solve the puzzle."

I looked at the door. There was a weird set of dials and grooves. I slid one.

"Incorrect pattern," the computer chimed, "All knobs out of place."

"At least it'll tell us what's out of place." Drew said.

"That's nice." I said absentmindedly.

I slid more dials and listened to the computer. I discovered that each dial was numbered. I also found that the dials could be spun around and locked in four positions.

Eventually we heard, "Pattern accepted. Proceed."

"Yes!" We yelled.

We ran through the door.

"This feels like we're in a movie. I think there are more traditional clichés on their way." I said.

"Probably." Drew responded, "Hey wait a sec."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Right there."

He pointed at a gap in the wall.

"Do you want me to follow it?" he asked.

"I don't know Drew. The challenges were made for specific skills. What if you run into a challenge made for me? Or I run into one for you?"

"Good point. Do you want to go together?"

"Sure."

We walked down the hall and eventually our sense of depth returned. The hall looked more normal. We stopped dead when we heard voices.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" one of the voices said.

"Stop whining." said the second.

"Were you two like this the entire time before we found you?" a third interjected.

I ran around the corner upon hearing that voice. I didn't care that she wasn't ready. I ran to my shocked sister and held her close, never wanting to let go again.


	18. Chapter 17

Karen's POV

I will not deny I was shocked when my sister came bounding around a corner with Drew at her heels and hugged me to the point of strangulation.

"Janessa?!" came three astonished voices.

I had been paired with Melissa, and we had run into Sophia and Lucia along the way.

"What about me?" Drew asked jokingly.

"Hi," I said, "Sis, can you let go?"

"Sorry," she said, letting go with her eyes full of tears, "I just never thought I'd see you again."

I was a little taken aback. I had always known there would be some way I'd get out. This happens to me a lot, because of dad. I guess it's new for her.

"Well, I'm here now." I said in an attempt to comfort her.

All it did was bring on a fresh round of tears, and she hugged me again. I looked around the group. Most shrugged and Melissa said simply, "You're on your own."

"Gee thanks," I said giving her a look, "Sis? Hey sis? You can ease up ya know."

She let go again and laughed lightly looking at the ground. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey. Look at me. We will _**never**_ be apart longer than necessary, okay?"

She nodded. I was a little more forceful that I had intended.

"She didn't mean to be that harsh." Melissa said.

"I can handle it 'Lissa." I said.

"Well, I tried."

"It's okay." Janessa whispered.

I sighed. It was time.

"Jen," I began, "Remember how Aunt Gertrude thought we were rushing into things with you?"

"Yeah."

"She thought that because … Because this isn't uncommon in our family. She didn't want to subject fourth kid to that."

"This isn't uncommon?" She asked me, gesturing around.

"Not in our family," I said, "I always knew something would work out. Whether it was that I was rescued, or let go, or I just did video calls when I was hurt. I knew that you were strong enough to hold out for the time being. But when I saw how you reacted to the call, I knew I was wrong. You hadn't been exposed to this before. I was just as worried."

She flung her arms around me.

"I knew you cared!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Were you having doubts?"

"When we were in solitary, Malik came in to see me. I didn't know who he was then, but he said things." She said quietly.

"What kinds of things?"

She started crying and said, "Like how I wasn't a Hardy, how you only pretended to love me because of my situation and the fact that you felt indebted after I helped you."

"Oh, Jen…"

I held her as though the world could collapse and I would still be holding her.

"Jen? Janessa? Listen, I love you. Frank loves you. Joe loves you. Dad loves you. Mom loves you. Aunt Gertrude loves you. We _all_ love you _very_ much."

She returned the embrace, and we eased to a sitting position. We held each other close. We were all tired, so I said we'd sleep here. I silently vowed that I would make sure my sister would _**always**_ feel that I loved her. Then we all fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 18

Karen's POV

"Karen! Get up!" Melissa yelled.

"W-what?" I mumbled.

"Get up! Help us!"

My eyes shot open and I looked in the direction of Melissa's voice. She and Lucia were trying to tackle Drew. I rolled up my sweater and threw it at them.

"Curse you Melissa!" I yelled.

If it was any consolation, Drew tripped on my sweater and they did get him pinned. Sophia laughed uncontrollably at the sight. Jen woke up.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"By the look of things, we're taking a break." I answered.

Sophia stopped laughing long enough to inform us that after the breakdown yesterday, they decided today we'd just have fun. Jen and I locked eyes.

"Cool." We said in unison.

We spent the day doing the most fun activities we could. There weren't very many because we didn't have much but it was fun. We played kick Melissa's sweater around, tackle drew, and we did all sorts of races and other things. After one particular race, one where we had to basically run as if we were playing hopscotch, and then dance for five seconds to finish, we all fell over from lack of breath.

"I totally won." Melissa announced triumphantly.

"In your dreams." I said.

"Wanna bet?"

"Stop arguing," said Janessa,"And just have a rematch."

So we did. And I lost. Again.

"Okay, maybe you did beat me."

"Told ya so."

"I said _maybe_."

"All I heard was, you beat me."

As one Jen and I said,"Can it Melissa."

We all laughed.


	20. Chapter 19

Janessa's POV

We awoke the next morning to an alarm.

I covered my ears and yelled, "What is that?"

"No clue." Karen yelled back.

"What's with the alarm?" Melissa yelled.

"We don't know!" Lucia yelled.

"What's-" Sophia began.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" the rest of us yelled.

"I was unaware. Gosh."

"Sorry Sophia." Karen said.

"Look!" I shrieked.

The walls were closing in and the former 4-way intersection was walled off.

"This is all movie stuff!" I yelled.

"What do we do?" Lucia asked.

"What they do in movies. Run!"

We ran and ran. It looked like we'd get crushed but we didn't for some reason. I guess Malik needs us alive. Big surprise there. But we kept running. Karen and I held hands so as to not lose each other again. I looked back at her and smiled. My smile quickly faded.

"We're alone! Everyone is gone!" I yelled over the alarm.

"Look out!" She yelled.

She let go and shoved me forward. I got one last glimpse of her before the wall came crashing down between us. Not again.

"Karen?" I yelled hopefully.

No response. Not like I was expecting one.

"She's not here, but I am."

I froze.


	21. Chapter 20

Janessa's POV

I don't want to turn around. But I have to. But I don't want to. I'm going to anyway. Great now, I'm talking to myself.

"Are you going to turn around and face me? Or are you not Hardy enough."

I spun around and punched my father in the jaw. Thirteen years worth of neglect and bottled up emotions came to the surface as I screamed, "How dare you! Not Hardy enough? I'll have you know that I'm perfectly 'Hardy' enough. My family, sister, brothers, mother, aunt, and father, yes father, love me very much. Unlike you, they actually are kind people with emotions, and not driven only by their own desires."

He glared at me with a world's worth of hatred.

"Stop it girl. You know nothing about me. Or that oh so precious, emotional, so called family of yours. They don't care. I cared."

I rolled my eyes.

"You never cared. Never. All I ever have been to you is a means to an end."

He tried to look confused.

"Confused are you?" I spat, "You once claimed that I was a missing person so that you could claim a reward and get rid of me. You're sick."

"Honey-" He began.

"Honey?! Don't you dare call me honey. I am not your honey. I don't even want to be near you."

I started walking down the hall away from him. He grabbed my arm.

"Think for a minute," he said, "What do you know about your perfect little family?"

I wrenched my arm away.

"I know plenty. About them, and about you. I gave up dreaming that you would change years ago. Goodbye."

I turned on my heel and left. I can't believe he thought I would fall for that. How gullible does he think I am? I need to find Karen.


	22. Chapter 21

Karen's POV

I've been walking for ages. Okay, so maybe not _ages_ but I'm really bored and lonely.

"Hello?" I yelled.

I never expected an answer but it helped alleviate boredom.

"Hello?" came the response.

"Who's there?" I called, stunned to hear someone.

"Karen?"

"Yeah."

"It's Frank, help me!"

"Frank?!" I yelled, running around in the corner.

I was met with a bunch of guards who grabbed me. Frank was standing there with his arms pinned behind his back, and his head down in shame. A short ways behind him was Joe, unconscious with a gun to his head.

"I'm sorry sis." Frank said quietly.

"It's okay," I looked at Joe, "I understand."

"No talking." The guard holding me growled.

"I'll talk as much as I please." I spat.

He let go of my arms and threw me on the floor.

"Leave her alone!" Frank yelled.

The commotion woke Joe.

"What's going on?"

He tried to move his head and was met with the gun.

"Oh. Now I remember," he said, "Wait. Karen? How did you get here?"

He looked at me with growing confusion. My lip was bleeding and I was struggling to get back to my feet.

"She tripped." said my guard as he grabbed my arm and wrenched me roughly to a standing position.

"I wouldn't buy that for a cent," Joe spat, "What actually happened?"

"Well, going from when you were knocked out," Frank began, "I was told I had two options. Lure Karen into a trap, or watch you die. Sadly, but naturally I led Karen around the corner. She was grabbed by the guards. We were talking, then were told we couldn't talk. Karen said she'd talk as much as she wanted, so the guard threw her to the ground. I yelled in her defence, and we woke you."

"That brings us to the present." I finished.

"Uh-huh. That sounds more accurate." Joe said.

"Let's move." said the guard at the front of the group.

"Do you get to be the leader because you are the stupidest of your group and you know how to make sure that all of you men stay ignorant?" I asked.

Joe couldn't help but laugh. Frank tried and failed to keep back a smile, but he did warn me.

"Hush sis." He said.

"What did you say?" the head asked.

"I didn't _say_ anything." I responded, smiling as I continued, "I _asked_ if you were the leader because you are the stupidest thing to have ever walked the earth."

Joe continued to laugh. Frank gave me a look that I'm sure he thought was stern, but as he was struggling not to laugh, it wasn't. The guard came over and looked me in the eyes.

"Listen to me right now," he said, "Because this very special message is not going to be repeated. If you don't behave yourself, then that oh so precious sister of yours will die."

"You can't hurt her." I said.

"Oh can't I?"

I don't like the way he said that. People say that in movies before demonstrating that they can.

"Let's go find out."

We were marched to a control room.

"Locate Hardy F2." said the guard into the computer mic.

"Hardy F2 located." The computer chimed.

A video of Janessa came up on a CCTV camera.

"Let's see. What should we do?"

I hate it when people in movies say that. It means bad things are coming.

"Flood 14 West."

"No!" I yelled.

It would be my fault. It would be entirely my fault. She would die and it would be all my fault. I watched her confused reaction to the water. I prayed with all my heart she would run. Well, swim rather, but get out of there nonetheless.

"Run." I whispered.

"Even if she did there wouldn't be anywhere to go." The head guard said maliciously.

"You're a twisted human being."

"Promise you'll behave?"

"Yes." I whispered, my eyes never leaving the screen.

The water was almost to the ceiling, and Janessa was running out of air and stamina.

"Look at me when you speak to me."

I looked him square in the eyes and said, "I swear."


	23. Chapter 22

Karen's POV

After the incident that nearly killed Janessa a couple weeks ago, I'd been relatively quiet and well behaved. Well, I was quiet at least, and I stayed in my cell. Mild mannered not so much. In my head I was fuming. How was I supposed to protect my sister if she could be attacked at any time? It drove me crazy. I never slept and always waited. Frank and Joe tried and failed to get me to eat or sleep. I was rapidly losing weight and stamina. The boys were really worried about me. They knew if we were ever going to get out it would involve a fight and it was perfectly clear that I couldn't do that. Frank pushed a bowl of mush, possibly oatmeal, over to me.

"Karen, you need to eat," he said, "You'll starve to death."

"Don't talk like that," Joe reprimanded him, "You'll scare her."

"Too late." I said pushing the bowl away.

"KK," Joe said gently, "You do need to eat, and sleep."

I was about to snap at him when I felt my stomach turn, and heard it growl. The mush didn't look too bad now.

"Maybe a bite or two." I said.

I leaned against the wall and let Joe spoon feed me.

"Mmmmm."

"See? I knew you needed to eat," he said, "Believe me now?"

I nodded & smiled.

Between bites I said, "Okay, maybe you are right."

"Told ya so."

"Don't push your luck."

He laughed. I knew by the look in his eyes he had something to say & he was worried.

"Out with it." I said.

He sighed, "How did you know?"

"You are terrible at masking your emotions. What is it?"

"You feel guilty about Janessa, don't you?"

"That's my business." I said defiantly.

Truthfully he's right, but I don't want to admit it.

"You aren't very good at masking your emotions either," he said, "You haven't eaten since the incident and you haven't slept either."

"How do you know?" I snapped.

"We're with you practically every second of every day, plus you have dark circles under your eyes and you're always holding your stomach," Frank said, "And Karen, the latter is a sign that your stomach is shrinking due to lack of nutrients."

"Leave me alone. My habits are my business. Go away."

"We're your family, the fact that you are dying is our business." Joe said.

"I'm not dying." I said defiantly.

"Your sick at least, admit that."

"I might be a little ill, but I'll be okay."

"Only if you rest and eat." Joe said.

"Fine."

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away." I said.

"Now why would you want your rescuer to go away?" said a voice on the other side of the door.

"Melissa?!" Frank yelled, flinging the door open.

There she stood with the pack behind her, consisting of Drew, Gabby, Sophia, Madison, Amber, Stephanie, Logan, Vijay, & Lucia. We looked at them, our mouths open in surprise.

"What do you think we were doing the past two weeks?" she asked, "Dawdling?"

"Honestly? We thought you were hopelessly lost." Joe said.

"Well we're not lost, and not hopeless, so you were very wrong, Joseph."

"My name is Joe. Why can't that penetrate your head?"

"I don't know. Never stuck I guess. Does it really matter?"

Joe was about to say more when I cut in, "No, it doesn't, so can we get out of here?"

"Yeah. Yeah. We get it. You want to get out. We need to go anyway the gas we used on the guards won't hold much longer."

"Gas?" I asked, "Where did you get gas?"

"Long story, which we don't have time for. Move out."

Frank and Joe brought me shakily to my feet.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucia asked.

Joe saved me from having to answer.

"Lack of sleep and food."

"You two look fine." Gabby countered.

"It was a choice, okay? Leave it be." I said.

"Oh."

The group avoided eye contact.

"Let's go." Melissa said finally.

The group murmured in agreement and we started moving. Frank ended up carrying me because I wasn't physically capable of the speed. We arrived after a while in a cavernous room full of tents and boxes.

"This is where the guards were camped out, but we took it from them." Melissa said.

We were led to a tent, and were told it was for Frank and Joe. We went to another tent and were informed I would have to share it with Jen when we found her, but I was fine with that.

"I'm gonna hit the sack." I said.

"That's fine." Melissa said.

"Night sis." Joe said.

"See ya when you get up."

I went into my tent and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	24. Chapter 23

Janessa's POV

It's been weeks since I've seen Karen, or seen anyone for that matter. I came across a guard camp yesterday, and it was unmanned, which worried me. A few weeks prior the corridor I was standing in began flooding without warning. Ever since then I've been on edge. I think I've been walking around in circles, because I think I see the guard camp.

"So, what should we do about Karen?"

The words came drifting around the corner and struck me hard. I knew the voice, but the words seemed foreign. It sounded like they were trying to kill Karen or something. I hid behind a crate.

"She was really exhausted when we got back," another voice said, "Who knows how long it'll take her to recuperate."

"She feel really guilty about Janessa," I jumped when I heard my name, "She thinks it's her fault Jen almost drowned."

So that's what the water was…

"Yeah, she's been beating herself up about it a lot."

I came out of my hiding place.

"Tell her I'm fine," I said grinning at the astonished faces of Frank, Joe, & Amber, "A bit lonely, but fine."

I continued to grin as Joe fumbled and stuttered.

"How? J-Janessa? Wha-? How?"

I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He yelped, looking around.

"Now are you satisfied that I'm real?" I joked.

"I think he'll need time to ensure that this isn't a hallucination," Frank said pausing to smile, "And that that punch was you, not me."

I smiled. It was good to be back.


	25. Chapter 24

Janessa's POV

We decided to surprise Karen the next day, so I slept in the pile of spare blankets that night. Frank went into her tent to rouse her in the morning.

"Hey sleepyhead. How are ya?" he said softly, "I wanna show you something."

Rustling was heard, I assume Frank helping her up, and she was led out of her tent. Joe and Frank helped her walk while Sophia covered her eyes. It pained me to see her once so strong and spirited demeanor in this weak and exhausted state. She was so weak she could barely stand, even with Frank and Joe's help.

I said smiling, "Hey sis."

Sophia moved her hands and Karen looked at me. She smiled for a split second before she collapsed.

My own smile disappeared as I screamed for my sister.

"Karen?!" I yelled.

"What happened?" Melissa barked.

"Maybe she was to weak to move so much..." Amber suggested.

"Or seeing Janessa was too much…" Sophia said.

"Or she was darted with a knockout dart," said a voice, causing everyone to whirl around, "I'm just guessing though."

Louis twirled a dart gun, ready loaded, on his finger, leaning against the wall. Melissa charged, but he darted her before she got more that two steps towards him. She too collapsed. Frank and Joe pushed me behind them and put up their fists.

"I can handle myself," I said, pushing past them, "I can protect myself from him."

I put special emphasis on _him_ , giving my ex-father a glare that could freeze water in July. He scoffed.

"I'd like to see that," he said, taking a step closer to me, "Last I saw, you couldn't even swim."

I gasped.

"You saw that?" Joe asked.

Louis nodded and smiled evilly at me.

"How?" Frank inquired angrily.

"My secret."

"It doesn't matter," I interjected, "I'm fine now. _That's_ what matters."

Louis laughed at me.

"You really think you're safe here?" He cackled, "You're still prisoners in a way. You'll never be free. That's not the plan."

"We don't care about any of your idiotic plans," Madison said cooly, "We're not doing anything that'll help you voluntarily."

"Yeah," Lucia agreed, "This is a fight you're going to lose."

"Why so confident?" Louis teased, "Your leader is down."

"Don't you get it?" Gabby said, "We don't have a leader."

"We're all the same." Sophia continued the thought.

"And unlike you, we help each other." Joe spat, looking up from Karen.

"No bosses no leaders, and no lackeys." Amber finished.

"Can you say that about Malik and _your_ partners?" I asked spitefully, "I doubt it."

"You think you kids are so much smarter than us, but you're not."

"Get out!" I yelled, to my surprise, in unison with Madison, Lucia, and Gabby.

He jumped and for a moment his face betrayed a hint of fear. He quickly recovered, but it was all I needed to have a field day. Gabby beat me to it.

"Ha," she said, "You are afraid of us quote-unquote _kids_. I knew it."

"You really are scared when we give you a good reason to be," I said, "Do you need another one? Let me reemphasize. Get out."

"This isn't over you little beasts."

"Beasts?" I said as I lunged at him. He darted me, and as I fell I said, "You're the beast, and I'm the evidence."

Then it all went dark.


	26. Chapter 25

Karen's POV

Ow. If I thought my head hurt last time, I was so wrong. _This_ is truly the headache of the century. I opened my eyes and groaned aloud.

"She's awake!" I heard someone yell.

I was too groggy, and my vision too blurry, to discern who it was. I heard running footsteps and someone saying not to crowd me too much.

"Karen?" I heard a soft voice say, "K?"

I tried to speak, but my voice wouldn't work. I still couldn't tell who it was.

"Hey sis," came another vaguely familiar voice.

Sis… It must be Frank and Joe! And maybe Janessa? I think I saw her before I passed out.

Someone grabbed my hand. It startled me and I shook my head. My vision cleared, and I saw Frank and Joe sitting on the right side of my cot. But then who had grabbed my _left_ hand? I looked over and saw Janessa on a similar cot next to me. I tried and failed to call to her. All that came out was a groan.

"The drug is still making it's way out your body. You'll be groggy for a while and you'll have limited use of your functions."

Great. I thought. I shook my left hand. Janessa's grip tightened.

"Jen got darted about ten minutes after you." Frank explained, thankfully catching on to what I meant.

I still felt super drowsy, but I felt like I had to stay awake for some reason. So I stayed awake for a few hours, and tried to get Jen to let go of my hand so that I could restore circulation in it, but she held firm.

Eventually, I weakly said, "That hurts Jen."

Wait… I spoke! I called weakly for Frank and Joe, who in moments were by my side.

"I can talk again!" I said, my weak voice getting slightly better.

"That's great sis."

"We're really happy for you," Joe said, "Can you move at all?"

"I haven't tried yet."

I sat up, but immediately wanted to lie back down.

"Ow," I said, "Apparently I can move, but I'm really sore."

"Don't worry," Joe said, "When Jen wakes up you two can get better together."

A soft groan came from next to me. I looked over to see Janessa stirring.

"Jen?" I said softly, "Janessa?"

She groaned again.

"It's okay," I told her, "You'll get your senses back in about two hours."

"What do you want to do Karen?" Joe asked.

I thought for a few moments.

"Could you and Frank walk me around?" I requested.

"Sure thing sis."

They got me up and I leaned on them heavily. They walked me around and when we were done they did the same with Jen. We were tired after and went back to sleep. I wonder what the coming weeks hold…


	27. Chapter 26

Karen's POV

For several weeks they would get me up and help me walk around. After about two weeks I didn't have to lean on them so heavily. Janessa did this too. We trained so that we could be ready for our upcoming breakout. Melissa found an exit a couple of weeks ago, but it was heavily guarded. This afternoon we would be storming the exit. So today's training we were doing mock combat.

"And go!" Melissa yelled.

We kicked and punched and pulled until she called a halt. When she called a halt one unsuspecting person would have to fight her. If they win they fought the next unsuspecting opponent. Melissa walked down the line. Suddenly, she grabbed Amber's arm and pulled her forward. Studying people's behavior and demeanor was part of Amber's repertoire, so she was ready. She could notice subtle changes in a person's walk and know what it means. She twisted out of Melissa's grip and ran back to tag someone else in to fight in her place. She tagged me in.

"Go Karen!" She yelled.

I fought Melissa until I was exhausted and tagged Drew in.

"Go Drew!" I yelled.

He took Melissa down in about 3 minutes

"It's because we wore her down for you," Amber complained at lunch while Drew bragged.

" _We_? Who's _we_? Amber, you twisted away and tagged me in. You did like zero fighting."

"I was there with you in spirit."

I snorted, "Sure."

"Stop arguing," said Janessa, "You've done this at every session."

"No we haven't," Amber counted, "last time she chose me I tagged _you_ in."

"Same difference. It doesn't really matter."

I picked at my food. We were running out of rations, so that's why we were making a brake for it today. It was now or never. Pretty soon, we'd be on our way to the doors. Malik's men had left notes around the camp, saying he was getting bored of us. Maybe security would be lax. Who knows? Maybe he _wants_ us to get away, 'cause, honestly, we don't do much of anything different. Eat, train, sleep. That's pretty much it. When lunch was over Melissa stood.

"Let's move out."


	28. Chapter 27

Janessa's POV

We were on our way to the doors. We'd been training for weeks. We were finally going to get out.

"Let's do this."

We charged. We were trained to take out two soldiers each. They had guns, but we had trained to avoid enemy fire. They tried to tackle us, but we took them down. Amber, Vijay, and I had suck past and hot wired a few vans.

"Move! Move! Move!" We called.

Our team piled into the vans, those who could drive took the wheel, and we took off.

"Woo hoo!" We yelled.

We were finally free.

It took us two weeks to get home, but we eventually made it. Our families were waiting on their porches for us. Karen and I cried when we saw each of our friends and fellow agents reunitied with their families. We went from California to Utah to Minnesota to New York to finally Massachusetts. We were home. A couple weeks later Karen and I sat in our room.

"Do you think we'll ever have to do that again?" I asked.

"Maybe. But at least we'll be there for one another right?"

"Always."

We held hands. I had missed feeling like I had a normal family, but now that I knew that my family is was far from normal as it is possible to be, I was glad we weren't normal. Being normal is boring. Being a spy family? So much cooler.

The End


End file.
